


to the highest mountain, to the depths of the deepest sea

by icemachine



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, featuring!:, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: ...and we won't need a map, believe me.For some reason, his first instinct after hearing Grace say "please, Will, you're the most vanilla person on the planet" is to call Jack.





	to the highest mountain, to the depths of the deepest sea

**Author's Note:**

> im emotional.

For some reason, his first instinct after hearing Grace say "please, Will, you're the most vanilla person on the _planet_ " is to call Jack. He doesn’t want to entertain the introspection of _why_ his first instinct is to call Jack, it just - _is._ It is an animalistic instinct—the kind of primitive instinct that makes you feel _feral,_ work quickly at astronomical speeds to call your best friend on the phone for advice on your sex life, and he’s - he’s _not_ going to think about _why._ It’s easier to blame it on evolutionary downfalls than feelings.

 

His fingers just convulse when he tries to dial Jack’s number, but somehow, by divine intervention, by the hand of God or the Gods or divinity, he’s successful, and when he hears Jack’s soft  _ hello,  _ it is almost  _ too  _ relieving.

 

“Hey, uh.”

 

“Oh, hi, Will. What are you doing tonight? I was just thinking about you, actually—”

 

“I need you to come over immediately,” Will says—it’s more of a  _ whisper,  _ a delicate, desperate plea. “Please.”

 

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s—no, it’s not—-well, I mean, I’m fine, but also incredibly upset—whatever, just come over. You’re always so good at coming.”

 

“Uh.”

 

“ _ Over _ . You’re always good at coming over. So, I need you.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Jack responds. “Fine, jeez. What’s gotten into you?”

 

“It’s more like what hasn’t gotten into me.”

 

“What do you m—”

 

“See you soon, bye,” Will says quickly, and  _ then  _ he hangs up the phone, slams it down  _ hard,  _ sits back on his couch, and tries not to panic.

 

Why the hell is this upsetting him so much? He never usually cares about things like this, and it’s  _ true,  _ he’s never truly thought of having sex in a—as Jack would probably say— _ spicy  _ way. He likes things clean, and neat, and pristine, and entirely  _ simple _ . 

 

God, yeah. Maybe it does get a little boring, and maybe the reason he’s so incredibly upset is that it’s coming from Grace. Maybe the reason he’s so incredibly upset is the fact that he’s been with so many other men, but there’s no one he trusts enough to let things go farther than the way it “usually” goes. He hasn’t had that in a very long time, and even then—well.

 

It’s hard to say. Absolutely no pun intended.

 

\--

 

Jack McFarland bursts through his door. It takes him a disastrous  _ forty-five minutes,  _ during which Will’s distress has only increased, increased,  _ increased  _ to an unbearable point. He almost wants to yell at Jack,  _ how come it took you so long, I needed you, I need you, I— _

 

That won’t get him what he wants, though, so it’s useless.

 

(What  _ is it _ that he wants? What desires taint Will’s being?)

 

“Sorry I’m late. I had… some things to finish.” Jack looks flushed. “Anyway, what’s the emergency?”

 

“Grace said I’m vanilla,” Will says. He’s actually, unironically pouting.

 

“You—that’s the big thing that made you call me?  _ That’s  _ why I had to come over immediately? Grace telling you the truth? Come  _ on,  _ Will.”

 

“It—it is  _ not  _ the truth, okay.” It is,  _ but.  _ “I am not vanilla. I’m not.”

 

“So, you wanted me to come over  _ just  _ to stroke your ego? I’m not gonna  _ lie  _ to you. Now, if you wanted me to stroke something  _ else,  _ that’d be different—”

 

“Jack—”

 

“—but I was in the middle of Buffy, and Spike and Angelus just kissed. So if you’ll excuse me—”

 

“It was a forehead kiss.”

 

“It was still a kiss, Will, get  _ with  _ it. Also, I was kidding. There’s no way I’d touch you when you haven’t worked out in two weeks.”

 

“You don’t know that! I  _ have  _ worked out—”

 

Jack turns on his heel, defeated, but Will places a halting hand on shoulder. “Wait.”

 

“Will—”

 

“I want you to teach me how to be kinky.”

 

Jack actually takes a step back; for once, there’s genuine  _ shock  _ on his face. He glances down at Will’s hand—Will’s stupid, instinctive hand—and closes the door slowly,  _ slowly  _ behind him. His lips part, very slightly. “ _ Well.  _ Well, well, well.”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Don’t what?”

 

“Don’t give me—that. Don’t ridicule me, just help me out.”

 

“Okay, and what makes you think  _ I  _ can teach you? You don’t know anything about my sex life.”

 

“Jack, during  _ last week’s  _ Buffy episode you told me you wanted David Boreanaz to tie you up and spank you.”

 

“I did?” Jack pauses. “Oh, right. I did. I certainly said that.” He shrugs. “Okay, I  _ might  _ be able to. But are you sure you want it?”

 

“Yes, yeah, I’m—sure that I want—it. I want to prove something to Grace.”

 

“Uh, ew, why? Last I checked, you’re not having sex with women. What is this  _ really  _ about—”

 

“I said don’t—”

 

“—oh. This is about trust, isn’t it? You don’t know anyone you’d trust enough to, I don’t know, tie you up, tease you, grab you by the hair and call you  _ such a good boy  _ while you bl—”

 

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

 

“You can’t hide it from me, Will. I know you.” Jack stares  _ right  _ into his eyes, and then smiles his Jack smile. “Anyway, sit down. Let Mr. McFarland teach you about a whole new world.”

 

Will continues standing, so Jack pushes him, by the chest, back onto his couch.

 

Admittedly, it’s a little hot.

 

“Now, class, let’s go over some basics. Who here has ever had a sexual fantasy? Raise your hand.”

 

‘What?”

 

“ _ Raise your hand, Will.  _ Be good.”

 

Jack’s tone is stern, and something inside of Will starts heating up. He raises his hand.

 

“Ah, Mr. Truman. Have you ever had sexual fantasies?”

 

“Who hasn’t?”

 

“Very true. Would you care to explain? Does anything…  _ spicy  _ ever happen in them? Handcuffs, biting, blindfolds, you know, stuff like that.”

 

“Well, sometimes when I have dreams, I’m getting off, and, uh, someone’s watching me, I guess? I don’t know who, but I’m making a big show of it, moaning loudly and getting really into it to turn him on, and.... why the fuck am I telling you this, Jack?”

 

“Hey, I’m not Jack right now! I’m  _ Mr. McFarland.  _ And you only stop when I tell you to. Go on. Do you find these dreams hot?”

 

“I mean, I  _ guess. _ ”

 

“Be honest with me. I’m here to help you.”

 

“Okay, extremely.”

 

Jack smiles again. “Ah, voyeurism. Good one. What would you like to learn about today, class? I hear Will Truman’s got a really  _ big— _ ”

 

“Okay, this teacher thing? Really not doing it for me.”

 

Will’s about to laugh when he notices that Jack’s face—and every inch of exposed skin on his body—is  _ red. _

 

Will’s eyes are dragged downwards—

 

he’s  _ hard.  _ It probably, Will thinks, is as unbearable as having to imagine Jack as a teacher.

 

“But it seems to be doing it for you.”

 

Jack doesn’t even look down. “We’re going to ignore that.”

 

“You know what, uh, why don’t you tell me what kinks  _ you  _ have, Jack?”

 

Jack looks embarrassed. Will has only seen Jack embarrassed once in the entire time they’ve known each other, and he tries to never think about that; it hurts too much, it’s too overwhelming.

 

“Well, you heard what I said the other day when we were watching TV together, so… but I honestly think it might freak you out a little if I told you everything, and as we all know…. we’ve got Mr. Willa Vanilla over here.”

 

“Sometimes, I  _ really  _ regret befriending you.”

 

“And sometimes  _ I  _ really regret wanting to be your friend.”

 

There’s a tense silence. Jack, for some reason, decides to end it by taking his shirt off.

 

“ _ What  _ are you doing?”

 

“Just, shh. Stand up and come over here.”

 

Will,  _ for some reason,  _ obeys. Oh. Oh. Oh. Jack has bite marks  _ all  _ over his neck, scratches like angel wings on his back. He’s also more muscular than Will had ever imagined. Jack looks like he could take Will and  _ do  _ things, touch him roughly and softly in all the right places, and it’s almost frightening how much he seems to want that right now.

 

“How, uh, recent, are these?”

 

“About three days old. It was, uh…. um…. see, it was this guy….”

 

“You can’t remember this name, can you?”

 

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out soon.”

 

Jack turns around, and then he’s laughing. His laughter has a sadistic tone, which shouldn’t be making Will feel any kind of intrigue.

 

“I see,” Jack says. Oh; Jack’s staring at his pants, and what the absolute  _ fuck,  _ now  _ he’s  _ hard. God, he’s so turned on, he’s so intrigued and hopeful and lustsick. It’s almost painful. He’s almost begging. He has too much dignity to beg, especially for Jack, but if Jack took one step closer Will knows he’d fall to his knees.

 

“Why don’t we try some hands-on education, Will?”

 

“I—God, I—I don’t know if that’s really a good idea. Let’s just—”

  
  


“Really? You don’t think it’s a good idea? Your body is saying otherwise. Just admit it, you want me. I always knew this day would come, truly. I mean, look at us—”

 

“Jack, don’t be Jack, just… touch me.” Now he’s begging. “Just for educational purposes,” he adds; it clearly means  _ there are no feelings here, just a void of desire  _ & Jack picks up on his implications.

 

“Right,” Jack says, too softly. “Just for educational purposes.” 

 

“Just for educational purposes,” Will repeats, “that’s it,” and Jack has Will by the hair, pulling him back roughly & they’re kissing now, like there is an underlying hunger than can only be satiated by feeling each other’s skin turn warmer and warmer, can only be satiated by Jack’s teeth biting softly into Will’s lips, Jack’s grasp on him turning firm, Jack’s body against his, Jack’s skin against his, Jack pulling his shirt off and throwing it  _ violently  _ to the floor, Jack’s hand slowly slowly s         l o w l y

 

teasing 

 

downwards

 

until he  _ oh  _ wraps his fingers around  _ oh  _ Will’s  _ oh— _

 

“What do you want first?” Jack whispers, slowly stroking, his breath warm against the back of Will’s neck. “I’ll do anything.”

 

“...bite me,” Will responds, and almost  _ immediately  _ Jack’s teeth sink into his neck; with it comes a faster, tighter movement by Jack’s wonderful, wonderful hands, and everything combined makes Will’s legs shake, makes Will moan  _ loudly— _ like a scream—like everything in his dreams.

 

“Harder, bite me harder, you’re being too soft.”

 

& Jack obeys. The pain, the increasingly light-fast motion—he’s going to finish right here, before Jack does any  _ real  _ touching. He never,  _ ever  _ thought he’d find himself in this situation—coming at Jack McFarland’s hands—but now he’s craving  _ more. _

 

He might be bleeding now, because he can feel Jack suck desperately at the site of his teeth & he can smell the copper. It’s disgusting—absolutely  _ disgusting— _ how it makes him press Jack against him harder, as close as possible, he never wants this to end.

 

“What now, Will?”

 

“Bed,” he whispers, “now… I have something in there that I—”

 

& Jack’s off of him, gripping his hand  _ tight  _ & pulling Will to his bedroom. It’s so fast—it’s so  _ fast,  _ their movement through Will’s apartment. He’s thrown down onto his bed, and his pants are being ripped off, and this is just happening so  _ fast. _

 

“What did you want in here? Besides me.”

 

“My closet,” Will breathes, “my  _ ties. _ ”

 

“Oh, you want me to tie you up, hm?”

 

“ _ Yes,  _ save the Jack talk, do it now.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to hear you talk to me like that.”

 

“What—”

 

_ but Will is being pressed against his headboard, tied to his headboard, and the knot is  _ **_tight._ ** With both hands restrained, Will feels out of control. He always needs  _ control— _ but it all feels so  _ good,  _ he can’t help himself, he’s basking in it, he’s  _ begging for it. _

 

And then - oh.

 

_ Then  _ Jack’s mouth is wrapped around him, and it feels like Jack’s lips and tongue were crafted by  _ God  _ just for Will’s body, like Jack was forged specifically for Will—

 

& his lips are so pink & Will’s eyes flutter shut & he can’t reach down to grab  _ Jack  _ by the hair, to control  _ Jack  _ like he so d e s p a r a t e l y wants to.

 

Jack’s mouth, Jack’s mouth, Jack’s  _ mouth.  _  He’s teasing Will, going slowly, moving and swirling his tongue around Will’s cock & it’s such a typical  _ Jack  _ move that he can manage a faint smile—he is always so prominent in Will’s mind, always present, the gentle and comforting knowledge that he always has Jack—

 

but it’s fading & Will thinks he’s saying something like  _ stop teasing me and d o i t already  _ but all noises are melting & blending into one singular noise of his heart beating fastfastfast. Fast— _ now, finally,  _ Jack has stopped his cruelty and Will feels his pleasure build and build and overflow and  _ it’s so good Jack is being so good this is good— _

 

_ don’t think about trust— _

 

_ just think about Jack— _

 

_ the two have nothing to do with each other— _

 

Will comes embarrassingly  _ fast.  _ Jack climbs off of him, and moves to the side; he’s resting his head on Will’s chest, pulling him close,  _ the gentle and comforting knowledge that he always has Jack  _ pouring through Will’s thoughts.

 

“I learned a lot,” Will says; it’s too weak, it’s too broken.

 

“What’d you learn?”

 

“I learned I want you to tie me up more often.”

 

Jack makes a noise that sounds like vulnerability. “Does that mean you trust me?”

 

“Of course I trust you.”

 

“You  _ know  _ what I mean.”

 

“I….”

 

He doesn’t want to admit it, but  _ this  _ is what he has been missing, this is the lost jewel, this is the final piece of life’s puzzle. Not the kind of sex he’s having, but  _ who  _ he’s having it with.

 

And Jack is the kind of person he could love.

 

“Yeah. I trust you. Can you untie me now?”

 

Jack kisses his shoulder,  _ gentle and comforting.  _ “Actually,” he says. “I think I’ll keep you like this for a while. It’s kind of beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> world in my eyes by depeche mode
> 
> Please kudos + comment if enjoyed!


End file.
